Bad boy - Dramione
by ThatAnnoyingVegan
Summary: Draco and Hermione try to cope with the struggles of sharing the head boy and girl dorm whilst still envying each other like there's no tomorrow, or at least that's what they try to convince themselves.
1. How it all started

**Okay so this is a Dramione based fic but of course like in any other story there will still be other characters etc. WARNING: throughout this story there will be some…let's say "naughty scenes" and it** **won't be suitable for younger readers, hence why I've labelled it "M" please feel free to give me suggestions and don't forget to rate/comment/whatever!**

 **I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR THE HARRY POTTER FRANCHISE ALL RIGHTS TO THE AMAZING J.K ROWLING.**

 **Hermione POV:**

Alright this year no distractions got me Hermione? that means no boys no stupid arguments with Ron no matter how much of an idiot he is...NO DISTRA-  
"Hermione why haven't you said anything at all this entire train ride" questioned Ron opposite me"Because Ronald some people have more things on their mind than their next meal," I retorted. Of course I didn't mean this to come out so harshly it just did and there was no going back so I stuck my nose in the air and continued to look out of the window imagining what life would be like if I wasn't a witch. That was until I heard the rattle of the trolley lady and Harry desperately looking at the compartment door waiting for her to show her face as he played with the money in his hand  
"I have no clue where that woman is and I am starving if I could I'd eat Ron's foot" said harry, a little louder than needed. Swiftly he got up from the seat and opened the door looking left then right before exclaiming, "I SEE HER!" and walking towards her with Ron trailing behind him. I was now alone in the compartment which I actually liked ... finally peace and quiet.

 **Draco POV:**

Pansy sat on my lap with her head resting against my chest. "Draco?" she looked up at my eyes which were fixed on the window batting her eyelashes like there was no tomorrow.  
"hm? something wrong?" I puzzled. Now directly looking her in her forest colored eyes.  
"Well you know how you and Granger will be sharing quarters...obviously not rooms but you will be close to her after school hours as you're both head boy and girl...I'm not sure if it's a good idea, obviously you won't be doing anything towards that mud-blood but I'm worried about her with you she isn't exactly taken" Pansy rambled on and on about it, she was jealous, how cute!  
"I assure you that I won't even talk to it," this made her smile and before I knew it we were having a full on make-out session.  
"GET A ROOM!" Said Blaise whom I had almost completely forgotten was sat opposite us. I smirked and stood up announcing that I needed to stretch my legs before leaving our little compartment.

 **Hermione POV:**

Okay, don't get me wrong, silence is nice but when you're alone silence can be deafening. Harry and Ron still haven't come back and Its been a good half an hour. I should probably go look for them. Quickly I jump from my seat open the creaky compartment door to find non other than the new head boy...Malfoy.  
"Watch it Granger."  
"Oh shut up Malfoy,' how dare he talk to me with that tone!  
"Oh did weasel bee not satisfy you again? Not to brag or anything but pansy always comes with me if you ever need help feel free to go to my bedroom which is so helpfully next to yours" he said ending his sentence with a lip bite and a wink which is...is...is...simply inappropriate.

 **Draco POV:**

Haha to see her squirm after that last sentence is hilarious the way her eyes widened and brows narrowed is what gives me pleasure in life.  
"Ha ha ha very funny you better not try and funny business in the head boy and girl departments or..or"  
"Or you'll send me to bed with no supper?" I laughed, she thought she could get around me but I lay my arm out resting it on the other side of the train but before I could add a sarcastic comment the train braked suddenly sending me flying into Granger. I was dangerously close to her chest which I may add had grown amazingly over the summer. A lot had changed about her she actually had a figure on her and she had discovered a hair comb **.**

 **Hermione POV:**

I looked up to find Malfoy staring at my breasts and with one smooth motion I kicked him where the sun doesn't shine and walked back to my compartment full of rage and quiet frankly confusion. This is going to be one long school year. When I finally got back I saw Ron and Harry there "Oh for Merlin's sake how did you two get here?" they both smirked with their lips covered in chocolate. The next couple of hours weren't interesting and I just fell asleep until we got to Hogwarts were I was ushered by Dumbledore to my sleeping arrangements. Two bedrooms one for me, one for Him, A shared bathroom and living area and a tiny kitchen. I was thankful for the fireplace and as it was quiet cold and I wasn't yet tired I decided to light it and just sit comfortably with a book next to it. The heat of the fire on my legs was quiet soothing and I soon found myself nodding off.

 **Draco POV:**

Trying to be quiet, I walked into what would be my living area for the rest of the year only to find a huddled up Hermione next to the fire asleep, she was a pretty sleeper, Draco what the hell stop thinking like that she's a mudblood...a filthy mudblood at that. I continued walking to my room after covering her up with a blanket. Checking my watch it was 11pm, I flopped onto my bed in my underwear and fell into a deep sleep, that was until I felt something on my legs. Sleepily I opened my eyes only to see Pansy sat there watching me sleep.  
"What the?"  
"I felt alone so I came to see you," she said. I fully opened my eyes only to see what she was wearing, A green lace bra that pushed up her boobs followed by a green thong.

 **Hermione POV:**

When I woke up I was definitely NOT expecting to be greeted by the sound of heavy breathing from Malfoy's room, and as the responsible person I am I went to his door in case he was like dying or something. When I looked through I also was NOT expecting to see slutty Pansy Parkinson riding Malfoy I quickly rushed to my room face flushed. For the next hour or so all I could hear was - "OOOHHHHH DRACO" and "AHH AHH AHH AHHHHHH" then the squeaking of the bed, followed by Malfoy's grunting and moaning. I wouldn't of minded that much if this was a one time thing but it wasn't, I can't count the times on one hand that I'd came back to the dorm to find Them in the shower...or them on the sofa (which may I add was extremely awkward) or even on the fucking kitchen counter-no pun intended.

 **Okay guys again this is my first time writing anything on here so it will be patchy, get ready for the next chapter!**


	2. Such a tease!

**Okay so like last time this may contain scenes inappropriate for younger readers so you have been warned!  
To refresh your memory last time Hermione and Draco had been shown to their dorm room and Draco got a little visit from Pansy!**

 **ALL RIGHTS GO TO J.K ROWLING. I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR PLACES MENTIONED IN THIS FIC.**

 **Draco POV:**

I woke up with Pansy's leg draped across mine and her hand on my chest. I made the assumption of what happened last night was probably the usual scene of her visiting me in my dorm whilst Hermione was out and wearing something revealing, I probably then proceeded to fuck her leaving us to where we are now, naked in bed. Hazily I got out of the sheets and headed to the bathroom to freshen up whilst Pansy quickly got dressed and left right after a quick kiss. We weren't really 'official' but she was the only one that seemed to do more then a one night stand. I had a fast shower and wrapped my lower half in a medium sized white towel before heading into the kitchen. To my shock Granger was sat on the armchair reading another book, she was wearing a thin strappy top with white jeans definitely more fabric then me at this moment in time.  
"Morning," she recited, it was as if she was a robot saying this every time I would walk into the kitchen first thing in the morning.

 **Hermione POV:**

One word: WOW. Okay not that I'd fantasized about it or anything daft like that but I'd always thought Draco would just be average underneath those wizard robes but boy was I wrong, he was perfect in a sense his abs looked as if they were sculpted by the gods and don't get me started on the rest. I held the gaze on his body for a little too long as he snorted "See something you like Granger?"  
"No don't be ridiculous,"I lied. But he started to come closer to me his eyes fixed on my face which made me blush slightly until he finally stopped in his tracks close to my ear and breathed-  
"Don't deny it," His breath sent shivers down my spine but I wasn't going to let him get to me.  
"Malfoy please don't flatter yourself I wouldn't find you attracted if you were the last male on earth"  
"WHAT? oh come on Granger I turn you on as easy as turning on a toaster," He smirked, god he was so full of himself!  
"I bet you I can make you want me in less than a month!"  
"Two can play at that game Malfoy" what was I getting myself into stop now!  
"The looser must...hug Snape in the middle of class" he must have been thinking of this for awhile because no one comes up with a dare and a forfeit in that amount of time.  
"Fine, prepare to get intimate with Snape!"

 __A few days later__

 **Draco POV:**

"Draco I want you to pair up with-" professor snape pulled out a name from a hat "-Miss. Granger,go on back of the room desk in the left hand corner" he snapped. Perfect! this gave me the ability to start on my viscous bet with Granger. We sat down with hardly any distance between us as these desks were rammed together close as possible. He started to ramble on about one potion then the effects etc which even Granger wasn't finding I placed my hand on her thigh. Plan is being initiated. She shot daggers at me but she didn't move it, little minx! My thumb started to make circular motions, slowly edging further towards where her skirt ended. With my talented hands I made my way up her skirt and traced along her panties making her squirm in her seat. Just as she'd expect me to touch her clit I stopped and removed my hand making her turn to face me and pout. God I love this teasing game!

 **Hermione POV:**

After last lesson I headed back to my dorm to set up my first trick. I was determined to win this bet to say the least. I ran to my room and changed into my demi bra and some Brazilian panties. I then wrapped my nightgown around me and waited for Malfoy to fall asleep. Silently I crept into his room and lay next to him, I muttered a spell which woke him up as I pretended to be asleep.

 **Draco POV:**

What the actual frig? I looked at Hermione and I knew nothing had happened but why was she snuggled up next to me...in her underwear! I took a good look at her she had legs that seemed to go on forever and an amazing toned stomach followed by breasts not to big not too small. I swear she's perfect! Fuck this, if I have to hug snape to get down with Hermione I will do! I wrapped my arm around her stomach to pull her closer and to get her to face me. This woke her up instantaneously. The side of her mouth rose planting a smirk across her face. She was so beautiful. I moved my lips closer to herself and just before they touched she got up and left. Leaving me alone and horny in my room.

 **Hermione POV:**

OMG he tried to kiss me?! Does this mean I win? Most certainly! I was so excited I fell asleep and woke up the next Saturday with a grin plastered to my face.

"Morning Drakey, I belive you owe Snape a hug"

"Don't call me that!"

"Oh I'm sorry" I bent down to pick up a necklace on the floor forgetting I was wearing rather revealing panties. I stood up acting like it was nothing and started to walk towards the door, that was until I found myself only an inch away from Draco's face pushed up against the wall. His breath was hot against mine and before I knew it I couldn't resist it and I leant in towards him for a kiss only to find him simple put his hands to my lips and walk the other way.

 **Draco POV:**

As much as I'd wanted to kiss her I couldn't let her get away with last night and the pet name this morning. I walked away from her laughing to myself. "YOU'RE NO FUN" she protested as I opened my door.


	3. The Halloween Dance

**Okay guys, first of all thank you for simply reading my chapters but a massive thank you to the person who reviewed it!  
What happened last chapter: Draco and Hermione made a bet that they could make the other want them involving a bit of teasing, Hermione won.  
So after this chapter please feel free to comment/review/whatever!  
As per usual some scenes may be innapropriate for younger readers.**

 **ALL RIGHTS GO TO J.K ROWLING blah blah blah I OWN NO CHARACTERS blahh blah blahhhh**

 **Hermione POV:**

"Malfoy remove yourself from me right now!" I didn't expect him to actually go and hug Snape but at least I know he's true to his word now. But he just seemed to take it like it was nothing and afterwards sat down at his desk. I can't believe I won that bet...I knew I would. Anyway back to my plan of getting through my last year with no distractions. Turning to my left, I see Harry attempting to finish his homework off in class, classy. After class I head to the great hall for lunch, god I was starving. I sat down squished between Ginny and Harry with Ron and Neville opposite me. Whilst I was tucking into some pumpkin juice I felt two hands on my back.  
"Harry,Ginny please can you keep the hand holding to when I'm not in the middle of you," It was almost like magic but I knew it was them two behind me and I was confirmed when Ginny's cheeks turned a bright shade of red and Harry awkwardly coughed.

 **Draco POV:**

God I love Halloween at Hogwarts! The food stays the same really but everyone is able to become someone else at the Halloween dance that I have to plan with Granger. I think this year I'll be the muggle character James bond, not too much dressing up involved and I am able to wear a tux.  
"Draaccoooo did you even hear a word I just said?" pleaded Pansy Parkinson. Of course I had no clue what she just said as she talks utter rubbish so I changed the conversation.  
"Err what're you wearing at the dance?" ahh this will keep her occupied for another twenty minutes as she debates on being a sexy nurse or a playboy bunny. I glanced around the hall extremely bored, the same thing seemed to happen and we desperately needed change.

 __Halloween Day__

 **Hermione POV:**

"Hermione for Merlin's sake keep still or your whiskers will go everywhere!" Ginny was becoming agitated at my boredom of her applying eyeliner to my cheeks coming out of my nose in the hope they will somewhat resemble cat whiskers. After she was done with that she started on my winged eyeliner, then my dark nose, and it went on and on - I don't know how she can do this every time she goes out it's honestly hard work. As she was doing her own makeup I put my hair into a half pony in the attempt that the pony would look like a tail. At this particular moment in time I was putting on some knee high black socks which has a lace pattern at the top and a short black skirt followed by an off the shoulder black top that I connected to the skirt with a thick white belt. On my feet I slipped on some black heels that weren't too high as I wanted to be able to at least stand in them. Ginny was wearing a wonder woman costume that she made herself and I have to admit it was quite impressive. Her and Harry were matching as he was wearing a superman outfit which surprisingly looked quiet good, they left hand in hand heading for the great hall where the party was held at.

 **Draco POV:**

My outfit was quiet simple, a black tuxedo with a white shirt and a fake gun in my side pocket. To get into the party you had to be dressed as something and I didn't want to be prancing around like a prat so this was my best option. The head boy and girl had to open it so I was waiting for Hermione to get ready in the living area.  
"I don't know why you're taking so fucking long! Ginny left ages ago and I know when she left you was ready hurry up!" I was tired of waiting and just wanted to go.  
"Okay I'm ready," she shouted back at me. About flipping time! Hermione walked in in what had to be the shortest skirt in the world showing off her legs that just went on and on. Her outfit was so...so...I am lost for words. "Alright ready ?" she asked which I replied with a nod and we both walked towards the party.

 **Hermione POV:**

We announced the rules about drinking etc before we were able to scatter off to our groups of friends. When I got to them - Harry and Ginny were mid kiss with Ron looking at them with pure Despise in his eyes, it was quite funny. "Hey guys" I decided to let them know I was here as no one seemed to turn to me.  
"oh hi 'mione" muttered Ron as he looked me up and down scanning every part of my outfit with his eyes. Hours passed of endless chatter and dancing and before I knew it Me,Ron,Harry,Ginny,Neville,Luna,Draco,Crabble,Goyle,Pansy,Blaise were all sat by the lake in a circle playing truth or dare.  
"Alright Luna Truth or Dare?" asked Goyle  
"Dare" she replied whilst sitting a little too close to Neville.  
"Okay, I dare you to...Snog Neville!" everyone laughed and eyes all soon became fixed on them two as Luna went in for a kiss and Neville's cheeks turned pink. Once the dare had been complete everyone clapped anticipating the next one and the next. Dare after truth after dare after dare. It then came to me and knowing the truth's that people asked were more inappropriate than the dares I picked dare.  
"I dare you Hermione to sit on Malfoy's lap for the remainder of the night." well this was of course going to be awkward but it was quite an easy one and I stood up and walked towards him and as if it was nothing sat down on his lap smiling and shrugging it off like it was an everyday activity.

 **Draco POV:**

Granger was as light as a feather which gave me a sigh of relief as whenever Pansy sat on me I'm sure all blood was lost from me legs. Her hair smelt like blueberries and her neck smelt like her perfume.  
"Draco Truth or da-" I didn't even let them finish before responding with truth.  
"Alright, if it was your last day on earth what would you do?" Ooo this is getting interesting of course I knew exactly what I would do, or should I say **who** I would do.  
"one word four letters - orgy" This made everyone burst out laughing and one by one people started to head back. Ginny and Harry inseparable all the way back.  
It was now me and Hermione left to walk back to our Dorm. She was walking in front of me in an irresistible outfit with her hips swaying when she walked. The things I'd do to her were unimaginable.

 **Okay guys another one down! sorry if I'm bad at draco's POV obvs I'm not a boy so I don't really know how that mind works! Don't forget to review! xx**


End file.
